Outline of sociology
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to the discipline of sociology: Sociology studies society"Comte, Auguste, A Dictionary of Sociology (3rd Ed), John Scott & Gordon Marshall (eds), Oxford University Press, 2005, ISBN 0-19-860986-8, ISBN 978-0-19-860986-5 using various methods of empirical investigation and critical analysis to understand human social activity, from the micro level of individual agency and interaction to the macro level of systems and social structure.Giddens, Anthony, Duneier, Mitchell, Applebaum, Richard. 2007. Introduction to Sociology. Sixth Edition. New York: W.W. Norton and Company. Chapter 1. Nature of sociology Sociology can be described as all of the following: * The study of society. * Academic discipline – body of knowledge given to - or received by - a disciple (student); a branch or sphere of knowledge, or field of study, that an individual has chosen to specialise in. * Field of science – widely-recognized category of specialized expertise within science, and typically embodies its own terminology and nomenclature. Such a field will usually be represented by one or more scientific journals, where peer reviewed research is published. There are many sociology-related scientific journals. ** Social science – field of academic scholarship that explores aspects of human society. Essence of sociology *Positivism *Antipositivism *Structural functionalism *Conflict theory *Public sociology *Social research *Social theory *Feminism Branches Multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary fields involving sociology Related fields * Global studies * Human geography * Law * Political science * Social anthropology/Cultural anthropology * Social history * Sociolinguistics * Social research History of sociology * History of sociology ** Ibn Khaldun (1332–1406) – in his Muqaddimah (later translated as Prolegomena in Latin), the introduction to a seven volume analysis of universal history, was the first to advance social philosophy and social science in formulating theories of social cohesion and social conflict. He is thus considered by some to be the forerunner of sociology.H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", Cooperation South Journal 1'.Dr. S. W. Akhtar (1997). "The Islamic Concept of Knowledge", ''Al-Tawhid: A Quarterly Journal of Islamic Thought & Culture '''12 (3).Amber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4): 357-377 375. Theoretical perspectives in sociology General sociology concepts Sociologists Sociological publications * Magazines ** Contexts ** MANAS Journal ** Polemic ** Salmagundi ** Youth Studies Australia * Sociology books Academies * College of Sociology, Paris, 1937-39 * New School for Social Research, New York See also * Outline of science * Bibliography of sociology * Index of sociology articles * Index of sociology of food articles * Index of urban sociology articles References External links * Electronic Journal of Sociology * SocioLog, a directory of sociology resources * SocioSite, a directory of sociology resources * Sections of American Sociological Association * Research Committees and Themes of International Sociological Association, AIS * Comités de Recherche de l'Association internationale des sociologues de langue française, AISLF * Liste des réseaux thématiques de l'Association Française de Sociologie, AFS ; Professional associations * International Sociological Association (ISA) * African Sociological Association (AfSA) * American Sociological Association (ASA) * Australian Sociological Association (TASA) * British Sociological Association (BSA) * Brazilian Sociological Society (SBS) * Canadian Sociological Association (CSA) * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Soziologie (DGS) * European Sociological Association (ESA) * Indian Sociological Society * Sociological Association of Ireland (SAI) Sociology Category:Sociology index Category:Sociology lists